Sacrificio no Humano de Alicia
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Aizen, aburrido en el hueco mundo, decide jugarle un "pequeña broma" a los shinigamis, arrastrandolos a un oscuro bosque del que solo saldra, el que sobreviva a la noche... Alicias:Renji/Hinamory/Matsumoto/Rukia & Byakuya


**-…**

**-Que te ocurre Aizen??- pregunto Ichimaru al entrar a la sala de reuniones**

**-Estoy aburrido…quiero molestar a alguien…**

**-T e sugiero las fracciones de Halibel, son especialmente divertidas para molestar.**

**-No… las fracciones ya me aburren, quiero algo mas, quiero shinigamis…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Primer Alicia: -Espadachín-**_

Era el mediodía en el escuadrón seis, y Renji recién llegaba de realizar los encargos que le había dejado Byakuya esa mañana, se encontraba solo en el escuadrón en ese momento, y solo había una carta con su nombre sobre la mesa, *debe ser del capitán* pensó y la leyó, dentro del sobre para su sorpresa, encontró el naipe de Espika y una pequeña carta que decía: _"ya he comprendido lo que me decía mi corazón desde la infancia, y ahora quiero decirte eso a ti, ven a la tercera puerta a mi encuentro. R.K."_. Aun sin entender del todo su significado, se dispuso a salir he ir a su encuentro.

Llego en pocos minutos a la puerta indicada, que extraño no recordaba los dos árboles que ahora estaban plantados en una esquina de la puerta, pero no le importo, hasta que diviso que entre esos dos árboles estaba la imagen de Rukia.

-Sígueme-indico y Renji fue tras ella rápidamente, a medida que caminaban, mas árboles iban apareciendo a su alrededor, ya el lugar se había transformado en un verdadero bosque, y en un claro estaba sentada Rukia.

-Dime, ¿Qué es este lugar Rukia?, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-No puedes estar mas tranquilo-dijo ruborizándose- es verdad Renji, recién ahora lo entiendo, por que quería estar siempre cerca tuyo, por que pensaba todo el tiempo en ti… realmente te amo…-y se acerco a abrazarlo, Renji completamente estupefacto, la abrazo también y comenzó a acercarse a ella para besarla.

En ese momento un ruido ensordecedor se escucho a su alrededor, era el grito de un hollow, y se oía cada ves mas cerca, sintió que Rukia se separaba de el, pero no por cuenta suya, una extremidad del hollow la tenia tomada de la cintura, rápidamente Renji libero a Zabimaru en su forma shikai y corto el brazo que la tenia presa, lo cual no basto, en pocos instantes de ese brazo del hollow nacieron dos, que volvieron a tomarla esta ves alzándola en los aires, Rukia gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y pedía ayuda, Renji entonces libero su Bankai y comenzó a luchar contra el hollow, pero era imposible, cada ves que cortaba una extremidad eran dos las que nacían, el monstruo frente a si cada ves crecía mas.

-_Que pena interrumpirlos-_les hablo-_pero esta alma se ve especialmente sabrosa, ¡vete o la torturare hasta matarla!_

-¡Renji!- grito Rukia desde las alturas

-¡Ya voy!-Renji corto rápidamente varios brazos del hollow sin darles tiempo a regenerarse, implementando gran cantidad de su fuerza en ello, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarla un brazo se regenero y lo envistió.

_-¡No lo entiendes shinigami!-_el hollow estiro el brazo derecho de Rukia con fuerza y no paro hasta arrancárselo, Rukia comenzó a gritar del dolor, y Renji a pelear con mas fuerzas, el hollow continuo separando los miembros del cuerpo de Rukia sin compasión hasta llegar a su cabeza, y Renji superado por su ira y fuera de si, continuo peleando dejando a su paso un sendero carmesí, pero sentía que a media que avanzaba los árboles se cerraban mas a su alrededor, ya no veía la salida al bosque, pero no le importaba, continuaría hasta derrotar al hollow que había asesinado de esa forma tan vil a Rukia.

_**Segunda Alicia: -Cantante-**_

-Ah…..-bostezo fuerte Hinamory, recién habían pasado unos minutos de mediodía y ya sentía sueño, vio de pronto como un pequeño sobre se metía al cuarto por debajo de la puerta, lo abrió, dentro estaba el naipe de diamante y un papel que decía "_decidí acceder a tu petición, ven al escuadrón 10 a practicar", _*¡sí!*, Pensó y se dirigió hacia el.

-Permiso- dijo al entrar

-Estoy atrás-le respondió la voz de Toushiro, y hacia allí se dirigió, en medio de dos árboles estaba sentado el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-Gracias por aceptar-le dijo

-Por nada, solo que sea rápido, te ayudare a ensayar tu canción Momo, pero aquí estamos muy expuestos-dijo ruborizándose- adentrémonos un poco mas en el bosque.

*¿Bosque?*pensó, pero lo siguió, llegaron a un claro y empezaron a cantar, la voz de Hinamory era muy bella, y Toushiro la alentaba, lo que hacia que cantase con mas fuerzas, mas, mas, mas, sentía dolor en su garganta pero continuaba, como hechizada por sus propias entonaciones, hasta quedarse sin voz.

-¿Qué haces?.. Sigue, sigue-pero ella ya no podía hablar, dirigió entonces su mirada hacia unas rosas, y las señalo, -a... si, las estuve cultivando, son mi orgullo, pero solo aquí atrás, Matsumoto no me dejaría en paz si se entera que estoy cultivando rosas-, esas rosas eran especialmente bellas tanto que Hinamory no pudo evitar acercarse, acaricio los pétalos de una suavemente, pero esa caricia acabo por cortarla-¡la cortaste!- grito Toushiro a sus espaldas, ella negó con la cabeza, como decirle que la rosa se quebró sola, el se puso colérico—¡mataste a una rosa!, ¡morirás tu!-y libero su Bankai, Hinamory aterrada comenzó a correr, ¡no había llevado su espada!, pero…tanto se enojaría solo por esto, sintió como la alcanzaba y comenzaba a congelar su cuerpo sin poder librarse- ¡florecerán en tu pecho rosas carmesí!-grito Toushiro arrogando de un golpe toda la fuerza de su Bankai sobre Hinamory, quien en ese instante recupero la voz, la cual solo le alcanzo para un grito de terror y agonía.

_**Tercer Alicia: -Bella niña-**_

-¡Hola taicho…buenos días!-dijo Matsumoto al entrar al escuadrón.

-Buenas tardes, ya son las tres… ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?, bueno ya no importa, te llego esta carta hoy por la mañana, léela y luego regresa para que te haga el apercibimiento correspondiente.

-¡Hay que malo que es taicho!...- dijo y salio de la habitación, al abrir el sobre se encontró con el naipe de trébol y una carta que decía _"se mi bella Alicia, ven a jugar conmigo este juego como la princesa, al bosque detrás del escuadrón", _*ajajá… si, lo recuerdo, le prometí a Yachiru jugar con ella, pero ahora no puedo, si me retraso mas el taicho se enojara con migo, mejor voy y le digo que sea mas tarde*, pensó y salio al jardín.

-¿Desde cuando hay tantos árboles aquí?

-¡Por aquí Rangiku-san!- exclamó la voz de Yachiru y se interno mas adentro en el bosque,-¡ven a jugar con migo!

-¡Espera niña, ahora no puedo, Yachiru!-dijo y comenzó a seguirla *¿Dónde estoy?, este lugar no es tan grande, ¿Por qué hay tantos árboles?*pensaba-¡te alcance!-dijo finalmente alzándola.

-Lo siento Rangiku-san, es que yo solo quiero jugar contigo, sabes, todos dicen que eres la shinigami mas bella, ¡yo quiero ser como tu cuando sea mas grande!

-¿A si?... gracias

-Si, incluso en el escuadrón, Yumichica admite que eres bonita, y el nunca dice cosas como esas de los demás, tienes unos ojos tan bonitos, un cuerpo tan esbelto, incluso ese lunar que tienes en la comisura de tus labios te sienta bien.

-Gracias- volvió a decir algo sonrojada.

-Si, realmente pareces una princesa, debes ser coronada como la princesa más bonita del Seireitei-dijo colocando una corona de rosas en su cabeza- ¿pero sabes que es lo que más, mas, me gusta de ti Rangiku?

-¿Qué cosa?-contesto, mientras trataba de quitarse la corona, y noto que las espinas de esta la estaban lastimando.

-Esa hermosa piel putrefacta que tienes-dijo en tono de malicia.

-¿Qué cosa?-Rangiku comenzó a oler un terrible aroma de putrefacción, se miro la piel y contemplo con horror las ronchas putrefactas que tenia en sus brazos-¡Yachiru!-llamo, pero no hubo caso, había desaparecido- ¡Yachiru!- volvió a llamar, pero nada, de pronto se dio cuenta que el lugar por el que había llegado ya no estaba, los árboles habían tapado la salida, el olor a carne podrida se hacia a cada momento mas intenso, y las ronchas se expandían cada ves mas por su cuerpo generando un gran dolor,-¡ayuda taicho!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos, no tenia su espada, así que comenzó a andar mas adentro del bosque en busca de alguien.

_**Cuarta Alicia: -Hermanos-**_

Ya era de tarde cuando Byakuya cruzó el umbral de la mansión y se dirigió al jardín, ahí estaba Rukia sentada preparándose para tomar el te bajo unos rosales.

-Llegas justo para la hora del te nii-sama.

-Hoy decidí regresar antes, ¿no sabes nada de Renji?

-No… no lo he visto en todo el día

-Desapareció al mediodía, y aun no había vuelto al escuadrón para cuando me fui.

-Que extraño, mira hoy nos llego esto-dijo acercándole un sobre-dice Byakuya y Rukia, te espere para abrirlo- el lo tomo y abrió, dentro del sobre había un naipe de corazón y una carta que decía _"los he extrañado tanto, por favor vengan a buscarme, he estado encerrada mucho tiempo en este lugar, estoy en el bosque de entrenamiento del décimo tercer escuadrón, los amo a los dos"_.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto a Rukia.

-Si- dijo ella, aunque por mas que se hubiera negado, hubieran ido los dos igual-¿el bosque de entrenamiento de Ukitake-taicho… no tiene sentido?

-Solo vamos a ver- ya estaba empezando a caer la noche cuando llegaron, pidieron permiso para entrar el cual se les fue concedido y fueron a investigar.

-Este lugar parece más tenebroso ahora, es como si los árboles se estuvieran juntando cada vez más…

-¡Mira!-la interrumpió Byakuya señalando entre dos árboles, estos se juntaban de tal forma que formaban una puerta de ramas y hojas entre ellos-entremos-dijo y así lo hicieron, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta sintieron un terrible olor a putrefacción.

-Es terrible- se quejo Rukia-Aaaaa!!!.. -grito de pronto, un cuerpo extraño se acercaba hacia ellos arrastrándose, parecía ser un cadáver con el rostro de Rangiku.

-Ayuda…- pedía con una lastimosa voz mientras continuaba arrastrándose hacia ellos.

-Atrás-le indico Byakuya a Rukia, el olor era insoportable, y los gases que salían del cuerpo empezaban a marearlos-¡salgamos!-grito y retrocedieron hacia la puerta con pocas fuerzas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Rukia aterrada.

-No se pero tranquila, hay ahí otra puerta, fijémonos-dijo, y se acercaron a otra puerta igual a la anterior, esta ves dieron al claro de un bosque, en el cual alrededor estaba lleno de rosales.

-¿Ustedes también vienen a romper mi jardín?-pregunto en tono tenebroso la voz de Toushiro- entonces también van a morir…-grito acercándose hacia ellos, ninguno de los dos llevaba consigo su espada y tuvieron que recurrir a las artes demoníacas, pero estas parecían no tener efecto, comenzaron a correr en dirección a la puerta cuando Rukia tropezó con algo, al voltear para ver con que había caído, contemplo el cuerpo muerto de Hinamory.

-Aaaa!!!- volvió a gritar, Byakuya la alzo rápidamente y salieron corriendo por la puerta, justo cuando el Bankai de Toushiro los estaba por alcanzar.-¿Qué esta pasando, no entiendo?, ¡Hinamory esta muerta, y Rangiku también!,¿ por que nos ataco Toushiro-taicho?.

-Tranquila- la calmo abrazándola, hay que ir a buscar a los demás, pero al levantar la vista, Byakuya vio que estaban rodeados, el bosque los había envuelto, la única salida aparente parecía estar en una tercer puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de la anterior- entremos- dijo, y entraron por ella.

Tras esta puerta había una gran calma, entonces empezaron a caminar, Rukia estaba abrazada al brazo de Byakuya cuando señalo a lo que parecía ser un camino cubierto de sangre, continuaron caminando esquivándola pero de pronto se escucho el grito de un hollow, que inmediatamente salio al medio del sendero, justo delante de ellos, y la figura de un shinigami cubierto de sangre y con el uniforme desgarrado lo seguía.

-¡Renji!- grito Byakuya, al verlos se dirigió hacia ellos violentamente pronunciando unas in entendibles palabras, pero empeoro al ver a Rukia detrás de su capitán, ambos echaron a correr utilizando veloces shumpous pero parecían no bastarles-ocúltate aquí-le indico Byakuya- yo soy mas rápido, lo alejare, luego tu ve hacia la puerta y quédate del otro lado, deja de llorar ¡se tan valiente como siempre!-dijo y se separo de ella velozmente.

Rukia se quedo esperando y observo como Renji al verlo, corría velozmente detrás de Byakuya, en cuanto lo vio pasar salio del escondite y busco la puerta, inútilmente por unos momentos hasta que la encontró, cuando estaba por cruzarla Renji apareció delante de ella.

-¡Esta ves no te iras!-grito, Rukia contemplo con horror la bufanda de Byakuya completamente manchada de sangre que llevaba Renji en su mano izquierda, lo miro a los ojos y ya no pudo mencionar ninguna palabra mas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-JAJAJA!!... – reía Aizen en **_**Las Noches.**_

_**-**_**¿Los mataste?- pregunto Ichimaru**

**-Eso se vera una ves que despierten del sueño, al amanecer, ves, esto es mas divertido que cualquier fracción.**


End file.
